Bus Ride
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: Villager is overwhelmed by his sudden invite into Smash Bros but the bus ride there was even more overwhelming. Villager x Mega Man Somebody please write me some Villager x Mega Man or at least Villager x Wii Fit Trainer


The sky was a boring gray. Pale, cloudy, and depressing did the sky struck him as. He sat there on the bench alone, waiting for his bus to come. He had already bid his farewells to all the residence of Happy Village and had sat alone for half an hour. He kicked his feet up and down, waiting. When he got the letter it was the greatest news he had ever heard. Being in Smash is the same as being recognized by the world. Smash had given great opportunity to many of it's Smashers, a character named Pit was able to have his series start up again with a new fandom after he premiered in Brawl. Others like Ness and Lucas brought new fans to be lured into their game while some like Snake were recognized in the end as heroes. Some much hype surrounded the Smashers who were top of a pedestal, to be honored and respected forever. They were like trophies of the world, to be displayed with both good and bad memories that ultimately lead to victory and a wonderful bliss. He would soon join the ranks along with them.

There were children there just like him to play with and many different creatures too. As a newcomer he would celebrate with a big party and a first fight between anybody he chooses. Video Game icons were there just to celebrate with him and fight against him, those who made groundbreaking history. To think that soon he would be a permanent mark on game history is too much to handle for him of his animal friends in Happy Village.

The bus had arrived. A large red bus with the Smash logo on it's side drove to the stop and parked right in front of him. The door then opened, the bus driver being none other than Claus of the EarthBound series. He turned to the boy and he showed him the letter, his proof of acceptance, and he nodded. He walked into the bus and saw only three other people here with him. One was Cynthia of the Pokemon series, the iconic Mega Man of the series of the same name, and Wii Fit Trainer of the game Wii Fit. Each sat in different sections of the bus, Cynthia was seated near the stairs of the bus, Mega Man was up front, and Wii Fit Trainer was in the back. Knowing that each character was popular in their own right, he sat on the opposite row of seats as Mega Man up front. He looked out the window, taking in the fading view of his happy home.

"Hi," a voice said, scaring him half to death. It could have been characters, had to be one of them. How should he reply?

"Um... hi," he said. "I'm Villager..."

"Hi I'm Mega Man!" Mega Man took a seat next to him. "Nice to meet you Villager! What game are you from?"

An Icon was talking to him. He tensed up with that in mind.

"I'm from Animal Crossing," he almost fell on his words. "You probably never heard of it, it's not really all that popular..."

Mega Man clapped his hands.

"Oh Animal Crossing! I know that game! It's popular with a lot of girls I know. That's pretty cool! How do you fight though?"

He felt even more pressure being placed on him. A popular fighting game icon was asking him how he fought when he never did fight anybody until now. thing he ever fought was Mr. Resetti but did that really count?

"W-well using my Net, Axe, Shovel, Plants and such..." he was scared, purely scared, that he might mess up in a lifetime opportunity with Mega Man somehow.

"Wow I never heard of fighting that way," Mega Man said.

"You fight with an arm cannon right?" He asked.

"Yeah and a Flame Sword along with a Leaf Shield and such."

"That's so cool!" He said happily.

"You're even cooler though," Mega Man said. "You can turn simple items into weapons!"

He blushed.

"N-no I'm not... really! It's just what I do in my game..." Villager turned away from Mega Man shyly.

"Tell you what," Mega Man grabbed Villager's hand. "Your first fight is with me! Let's test each other strengths and weaknesses okay? Then after that, let's work as a team for the rest of the Tournament."

Villager tried to pull away.

"Are you sure you would want me as a partner? I'm not that good of a fighter..."

"Yes, of course I do! I want you and only you!"

Villager tried to pull his hand out of Mega Man's hand but was pulled into a hug.

"I'm pretty tense to you know? Claus and Cynthia are here in the first floor and Galatic Knight, Shadow, Caeda and Krystal are on the roof." Mega Man pointed upward. "Being with all these Nintendo star game characters makes you feel a bit envious."

"But you're the popular icon Mega Man of Capcom! You have the entire Capcom fanbase!"

Mega Man gave a pitiful smile.

"Yeah but most likely I'll get cancelled and this game marks the emd of me. Nobody wants me anymore."

"I want you."

Villager pressed his lips onto the Android Boy, the sudden timing causing Mega Man to fall. Villager had a weak smile on his face as he hovered over the android. Mega Man had a surprised look on his face but it quickly changed to happiness as he cupped Villager's face with his hands and lowered him down. The two kissed passionately, not wanting to let the other go until they were of breathe and forced to breathe. Villager laced his fingered into Mega Man's as the the bus stopped.

"Here we are Smash Mansion for those who are living or visiting the Smash mansion. Also, to Mega Man and Villager it is perfectly fine for you two to start a relationship here in Smash. It's happened to many different characters like my little brother Lucas who can't get his hands off Ness." The last part sounding extremely annoyed on the speaker.

After saying that Claus walked off the bus.

"So young love has blossomed in the air," Cynthia said to herself as she walked out.

"Be careful not to let love blind you because I will break you otherwise," Wii Fit Trainer said simply, following Cynthia outside.

"Isn't young love adorable?" Caeda said.

"Reminds me of when Fox and I first met," Krystal said, laughing.

"I have no problems with you two being gay or whatever but don't go shipping me and Sonic after this," Shadow said.

Shadow walked off with Galatic Knight close behind. Caeda and Krystal soon followed suit. Villager and Mega Man just looked at each other and laughed. Who care!

...

So am I the only one who ships Villager x Mega Man? Somebody write me a lemon about these two for me? Please?


End file.
